Forgiveness
by Slinky-and-the-BloodyWands
Summary: Set during Deathly Hallows. Severus sees Alice waiting on the edge of the wood. She's there with a warning. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Harry Potter**_** or **_**Twilight**_**. **

**Setting: This is early seventh book for **_**Harry Potter**_**. The **_**Twilight**_** setting really doesn't matter for this piece. **

**Forgiveness**

The castle was formidable both in its location and in the several wards protecting it, but it had its flaws. Some creatures knew them better than others. Severus knew as much, and yet he was still stunned to see the vampire so close. He imagined that, if she had wished it, she and the other members of her family could have strolled into his very quarters. The fact that she didn't come closer worried him more than her presence on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

She knew, then, what he had done. That he couldn't be see speaking to her. She nodded in his direction and turned, disappearing into the woods at a slow walk that was unnatural to her form.

Snape knew he was alone in the darkened courtyard, but he searched for prying eyes nevertheless. As the current headmaster, he knew where his students should be at this hour and which of them were allowed to roam. But he could never be too cautious.

Certain he was unwatched, he began to cross the long stretch of landscape down from the castle doors. He reached the forest with the knowledge that she'd be able to hear his increased breathing, sense his agitation towards her.

"Alice," he said, as if checking to see if he'd remembered her name correctly. He'd only met her once. Usually his dealings were with Carlisle and Esme; they were the more knowledgeable of the Cullen family when it came to magical needs, especially potions ingredients. Snape knew without a doubt that Alice's appearance did not have to do with a magical need. He remembered Carlisle's introductions for his children. He'd told the wizard about his daughter's special ability.

She dropped from a tree top, landing almost silently in front of him. The moon was bright overhead, even in the beginnings of the dense wood, and Snape didn't bother to raise his wand for light. Still, he could make out the slight glow of amber in her lovely eyes. The wizard hadn't shown his tension, but it had been present for a moment as he'd searched for another color in her irises.

His gaze flickered to something behind her. Snape made out the back silhouette of a man standing as still as the tree trucks around him.

"That's just Jasper," Alice explained. Her sing-song voice seemed to quiet the natural sounds of the forest. "I'm glad you came out to meet me. I wasn't sure if you'd remember me."

"Do you have a reason for being here?" Severus asked, unable to stop the coldness of his tone. He didn't enjoy risking exposure for a conversation with a vampire he barely knew. "Did Carlisle send you?"

Alice cocked her head to the side. For the first time, he took in the sadness of her expression.

"No." The vampire looked down once, distant, before her eyes shot back up. "This isn't going to fix it," she said, her voice barely a whisper.

It must have been loud enough, because Jasper's figure shifted slightly, as if tempted to comfort his companion. Snape noticed as much. His thoughts grew dark.

"What do you know?" he asked.

He was able to stop his arms from crossing over his chest, but there was agitation in his voice. He didn't enjoy this sensation, being the one nervously seeking knowledge. Everything he'd ever learned had been in efforts to ward off such a feeling of uncertainty.

"You've seen something," he stated, unable to take her compassionate stare. "Spit it out or leave—whatever you choose, do it quickly. I have no time for your badgering."

He knew his choice of words was faulty. She hadn't badgered him yet. He simply knew what was coming.

"Leave with us," Alice said, her face suddenly brighter. "Leave right now. Tonight. Stay in our home. You'll be safe there."

Severus released his own arms, his mouth opening slightly as he his fears became a certainty.

"I am aware of the risk," he said softly. Part of him was stunned his own confession. He'd never meant to risk that much, not. . . But it looked as if it would happen nevertheless. "If you'd know my crimes, Cullen, you would certainly not be here to give me warning."

Alice smiled slightly. "Not much gets past the families," she said. "I know what happened here." Her eyes were lifted towards the castle. "I know what you did. And Carlisle seemed to understand the why, though he didn't share. His trust in you is enough for me."

She stepped forward, her icy hand reached out, grasping his fingers gently. Her body stiff at the awkwardly human movement. "I didn't mean to pry into your future," she said. "Someone mentioned a snake yesterday, and I thought of you." Her frown returned. "A minute later I was seeing it happen."

"The future can change," Severus hissed, pulling loose. "It may not end that way."

"But what if does?" Alice insisted. "There's an easy way to avoid it—I've seen it happen. Come away. No one will find you in time."

Severus didn't move for a moment. He released a shallow breath, his black eyes darting up. "No," he said. "I will change things on my own."

Alice twitched, as if stopping herself from shaking her head in reply. "Alright," she whispered. "Is there anything you want to ask me?"

Snape grew quiet, staring into her pale face. "No, nothing," he finally replied.

The vampire's small smile returned. "I don't have to have Edward's gift to know," she replied, "what you need to hear."

Her eyes darted out past the trees towards the formidable shape of the castle, once more. They lingered on a reaching tower. Her gaze returned to the man.

"They forgive you," she said, "in the end."

The wizard didn't reply.

She didn't say her goodbyes, turning towards her counterpart. Her legs moved and just as quickly her body followed. Two black shadows darted through the woods before Severus could blink.

He turned back to Hogwarts, walking slowly towards the courtyard, his mind heavy. One thought circled through his mind, and it held a woman's name.

"Forgive me," he muttered, knowing the world was sleeping. But he wasn't speaking to the living, so the effort was not wasted. A rare smile slipped on his face and off again, like a mask replaced.

**A/N: This was written as a challenge for The Guild of the Fantastic Quill. My challenge question was "Do they forgive you?" And my character/verse choices were obvious, I think. **


End file.
